In The Shadows  Fuinn Story
by samxheart
Summary: Quinn deals with her lingering feelings for Finn, while he keeps her at a distance.
1. Chapter 1: Not A ShowStealer

**This is my first story here on so I would appreciate it if you guys took that into consideration. I'm new to this, and I know Fuinn isn't a very popular couple but I adore them together. I promised myself that I would write a story about them while they are still together. **

Quinn was placed in the back, right beside Brittany and Tina as Rachel's voice filled the theater. She watched as Rachel walked down the isle of seats ever so slowly, her gaze lingering on Finn as he stepped out of the curtain, his voice blending with hers. Quinn felt a twinge of hurt as Finn grabbed Rachel's hand, and they ran on stage. It was Sectionals, and everyone knew that Finn and Rachel had gotten closer. They had been inseperable these past few weeks, and now it seemed clear what's been happening; Finn was moving on from her. With Rachel.

She hated the emotions she was feeling. Hurt, jealousy, surprise, and most of all...guilt. For 6 months she had lied to him saying that the baby she was carrying was his, when it was in fact Puck's, his best friend's. She was selfish and stupid to think that somehow everything would work out between them, that Finn would never find out about that one awful, haunting night. She was drunk, felt fat, and Puck felt the need to take advantage of that. She wanted Finn to be the father. The real father. Every night she would think, 'I will tell him the truth tomorrow', but one look at those loving, big eyes she just couldn't bring herself to tell him.

But here they were now. Finn found out, and that lead him straight into the arms of Rachel Berry. She hadn't spoken a word to him since he broke up with her, because everytime they laid eyes on each other it just reminded him of how much she hurt him. He hated her, she was certain of that. He had to. How could he not? Quinn pushed her feelings to the side, focusing her attention on the performance. They had finished the song minutes later, as the light dimmed on them. She heard the audience clap and cheer, but that didn't cheer her up in the least bit. The audience were clapping for Finn and Rachel, not her. It was them who stole the show; who mesmerized the audience with their voices. Nobody cared about Quinn Fabray. At least not anymore.

When everyone rushed off the stage, adrenaline still pumping through their veins, they all laughed and hugged each other. She forced a smile, hugging Mercedes and Kurt tightly and telling them how great they were. She laughed at Kurt who merely replied saying, "of course I was amazing" and Meredes, being the great friend she was, returned the words. She was laughing when she turned to look at Finn, who was standing with Rachel at the back. A tall, familiar blonde woman was talking to him, her eyes relaxing once they rested on me. Finn turned and tilted his head my way, awkwardly.

_Mom._

I walked up to my mom, swallowing the lump that was forming in my throat. The last time I saw her was when she and my father kicked me out months ago when they put the pieces together and figured out about my pregnancy. She stood there, nervous and awkward. She looked at me, her eyes glistening and then we both cracked. We clutched onto each other as we cried.

"Mom, I missed you." I cried, tears falling down my cheeks.

"I know, sweetie, I know." She rubbed my back as a sign of comfort, and she kissed my forehead. "I missed you too, Quinn."

We stayed there until I managed to collect myself, pulling away wiping at my tears. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. You were beautiful, Quinn." She smiled at me, "I wanted to see my daughter again. Because I love her so much, and..."

I waited for her to continue, biting my lip to keep myself from crying all over again. I couldn't help but notice that we were being watched by everyone else, while they pretended to be preoccupied with each other and their conversations. Finn, as well. I could tell he was watching me, intently. He knew what kind of relationship I had with my mother in the past. I had felt the pressure to make her proud; to be the perfect daughter. He was there when they kicked me out. I couldn't help but notice a small hint of concern wash over his face as he watched us.

My mother's mouth formed into a hopeful smile. "...I was hoping you would come back to live with me."

Her last question was a blur. My face went pale, and I started shaking slightly. My mother's eyebrows knit together, confused and concerned. "Say something, Quinn. Anything."

I released a shaky breath, my hands going over my stomach. "My water broke."


	2. Chapter 2: Beth, Beth, Beth

**This is chapter 2. Thank you to the people who have been reading and reviewing. It makes me happy to see a nice comment. :) Hope you all enjoy! Sorry it's short, but I wanted to end the chapter perfectly. Yes, there will be more chapters after this. **

Everything was a blur after that, as I could only remember bits and pieces. I remember my mother panicking, and all of the girls rushing over to help me; Puck, Mike, Artie, and Finn freaking out, wondering what the heck was going on. Once we got to the hospital, I was in incredible pain clutching my stomach as I was pushed down the hallway in a wheelchair. But there was one moment I remember so well. His face. Finn's face of worry and concern was the last thing I could remember as I was wheeled into the room. He was standing, with his face so pale. He had to be held back by Rachel and Santana so he couldn't come or look any closer.

_Beth. Beth. Beth. Beth._

I had decided to name my daughter Beth, because Puck's song had touched me so much. Though it was through these months that even though Puck may be in love with me, my heart did not belong to him. He was the father of my first child; of course I was going to care for him to some extent. I did love Puck. I just wasn't _in_ love with him. I had fallen asleep short after I gave birth, but I could still feel people walking in and out of the room to see me and the baby. I fluttered my eyes open, taking in the room once more. _It was done. I was no longer the pregnant teenage girl. _I looked over at the turning doorknob and caught my breath when Finn walked in.

He seemed hesitant, as if debating on whether or not this was the best thing for him to do. Wondering if he should turn and walk right out that door. He stayed, though. We locked gazes, everything silent. His eyes parted from mine.

"Hey." He said suddenly.

"Hi." I responded softly.

I kept my eyes on him as he walked to the other end of the room, picking up baby Beth and smiling slightly at her. It made it hard not to smile at the way Finn looked so natural with the baby, so cautious and careful yet loving. If no one had known our history, they would have guessed that he was the father. If only. He looked at Beth, and kept his eyes on her as he spoke,

"She looks like you."

I didn't respond, I just looked at Beth. Finn was right, she did look like me. She had my eyes. We both remained silent, as he sat down on a chair next to the bed after handing Beth to me. He watched us and looked at his hands. _What was he thinking about? If only God had given me the ability to know what people were thinking. It would make life a lot easier._

"Am I a bad person, Finn?" I spoke softly.

He stared at me for a minute. "No. I just think you've made some bad decisions."

He sat there watching me, and walked out the door back to the waiting faces of the Glee club. He never knew that as he walked away, his words repeated in my mind.

_Am I a bad person, Finn?_

_No. I just think you've made some bad decisions._


	3. Chapter 3: Should Have Been Mine

**Here is the third chapter of the story. :) Thank you for all the reviews and for the people who are reading. It does make me happy when I see that people are enjoying the story. If you would like, if you decide to post a review, you could tell me what your ideas or predictions are for the next few chapters.** **So, enjoy!**

**This chapter is short, but I promise that the next few chapters will be really long. Plus, get ready for a lot of drama!**

Finn walked out of the room, instantly receiving hugs from Rachel and Kurt. He let out a deep breath that he didn't even realize he was holding in till now. He didn't want to admit it, but holding Beth hurt him more than it should have. To know that Beth could have been his, _should_ have been his, pained him. If things had been different, _he_ could have been the one holding her hand as she gave birth. _He_ could have been the father. _He_ could of still been able to call Quinn Fabray _his_. It wasn't like that, though. Noah Puckerman, his then best friend, was the father of that beautiful baby girl. He was the one to claim Quinn's virginity. Finn turned his attention back to Rachel. She looked up at him concerned, but gave him a reassuring smile.

Why was he even thinking of Quinn when he had a girlfriend as beautiful and talented as Rachel Berry? Sure, Rachel talked a lot and could be a little selfish at times, but he loved her. Rachel always believed in him, and was always there to help him with his vocals for Glee club. She was loyal and faithful, and never lied about anything to him. If he was being competely honest with himself though, his relationship with Rachel wasn't at its best right now. They fought a lot, and he found that Rachel was dependant on his compliments in order to feel good about herself. She was very insecure and jealous. It was putting a toll on their relationship, and all he wanted was to seperate himself from her...for just a day, if he could. Did he love Rachel? Yes. Was he _in_ love with Rachel? No. He had rushed into the relationship with her after he broke up with Quinn. _She was suffocating him_.

Finn and Rachel walked out of the hospital into his car. As Rachel hopped into the passenger seat, Finn started the engine. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as Rachel bit her lip nervously, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. He gave her a curious look.

"Well, today has been a very," she struggled to find the right word to use, "interesting day."

Finn chuckled dryly. "Yeah. It has been."

"It must have been hard for you to see Quinn and Beth tonight. Especially after all you've been through..."

Finn shook his head, stopping her. "Please, Rachel, stop. I don't feel like talking about this right now."

Rachel bit her lip, nodding slowly as she tore her eyes away from him onto the road. She sighed, resting her head on the window, watching all the cars pass by. It was only a few days until summer break, where Rachel hoped to fix some problems with Finn. She had been hoping and dreaming of the moment she was able to call Finn Hudson her boyfriend, but she could already feel things falling apart. She often wondered if it had to do with Quinn. Occasionally, she would spot Finn gazing at her across the room, awkwardly and longingly. She hated how big of a spell Quinn had over Finn. No matter what Quinn did, Finn would always forgive her. Rachel wasn't going to give up this fight, though. Finn was too much of a prize to give up.


	4. Chapter 4: The Old Quinn Is Back

**...and here is chapter 4 of the story. :) Thanks again for all the reviews I have been getting! REMINDER: This now takes place after summer vacation, so now they are back in school. New grade. I try to make my stories stay as true to the actual TV show as I can, except I might add in a little exageration, and my own twists. **

Quinn entered the school building hesitantly, looking around the hallways. Girls greeted each other with high pitched screams and tight hugs, while guys slapped each other on the backs. It was a new year at McKinley for her, and it felt so foreign to her. She watched as some people turned and watched her walk through the hall, with curious eyes. Quinn knew that the story of giving birth to Beth was no secret; gossip spread like wildfire at this school. Quinn glanced nervously around at all the students, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Truthfully, her mother had to convince her to get out of bed and go that morning. School had been like hell for her last year. She lost count of how many times she got slushied, and those cold glares travelling from her face to her baby bump.

To Quinn's left, she noticed Mike and Tina strolling down the hall hand in hand. Artie watched them disappointed and clearly hurt. _Tina and Mike? What happened over the summer?_ To her right she heard Rachel talking loudly about her and Finn to Jacob, who was interviewing students in the Glee club for the newspaper. Finn couldn't held but roll his eyes as Rachel talked about how 'in love' they were, and how they were officially a couple. Quinn had to try hold back a smile. She watched as Finn tilted his back, shutting his eyes as Rachel went in full detail about an embarrassing moment that happened to him over summer break. She continued to study them both together, noting how Rachel's hair seemed to grow a few more inches over the summer, her black skirt and knee socks, and polka dot shirt. Finn stood in a navy blue striped shirt and jeans.

Finn looked around, until his gaze fell on her. She bit the inside of her cheek, standing just a little straighter. She watched as his mouth curled into a small smile, giving her a slight wave of the hand. She was about to return the wave when she noticed Rachel glaring at her, her eyes curious and sending across a message of '_I dare you'_. Rachel snapped him out of his gaze, his attention turning back to her. Quinn shook her head, walking into the front office to get her class schedule and locker. She was walking out of the office when she heard the cheery voice of Brittany.

"Quinn!" Brittany squealed loudly, pulling her into a hug.

"Hi Brittany." Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm and excitement.

"You look great!" Brittany exclaimed, looking over her.

"Thanks. I even feel better knowing I can actually fit into my regular clothes, instead of searching through maternity stores." Quinn laughed.

Brittany smiled. "Hey, did you hear about Sue? She's going to post the sign up sheets for the Cheerios. Are you going to try out?"

Quinn paused, thinking about it. When she got pregnant, she lost her spot as head Cheerio and lost the reputation she had earned at the school. At first, she felt angry and depressed about the fact that she lost the spot at the top of the pyramid, but as time went on she didn't care. She wasn't that popularity obsessed teenage girl anymore. She was somebody different. But as she continued to think, the thought of gaining all of it back seemed appealing. If she could convince Sue that she was still worthy enough to be on the Cheerios, maybe she could regain her status at the school. Quinn then nodded.

"Of course I am."

Quinn walked out of the bathroom stall over to the mirror. She turned, adjusting her skirt and applied her lip gloss. She tightened her pony tail, and applied the last of her mascara. She let out a breath, looking over herself. Quinn Fabray was once again head cheerio. It took a lot of convincing and hard work on the routines, and maybe a slip of the mouth that Santana had gotten a boob job over the summer, but it all paid off in the end. She did a little spin, smiling. This was who she was. Head cheerio. It was who she was _suppose_ to be. She looked at herself once more, before walking out. She took in the stares and all the turns of the heads as she placed her hands on her hips and walked confidently down the hallway. She overheard the whispers and murmers of the students; _Quinn Fabray is back. Is that Quinn?_

As Quinn walked down the hallway, she couldn't help but catch the attention of Finn. He stared at her, surprised with his eyes widened. He tried to focus back on Rachel, but his eyes always met with Quinn's. _Since when was Quinn a cheerio again_, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5: The Side Nobody Knew

**Yes, another chapter. :) I love writing this story. Thank you again for all the reviews! Keep them coming.** **I decided to write this chapter in Finn's POV (Point of view).**

Finn continued to discreetly eye the blonde in Glee club, his eyes travelling from her ponytail down to her shoes. It had come as a surpise to him seeing Quinn parade around the school in her old Cheerios uniform, walking as if she had never taken it off in the first place. He knew that the Cheerios made Quinn happy; but why did she go back after all the crap Sue had put her through? He thought back to the old days when Quinn had just made the team, their relationship just a few days old, and he noticed her losing more and more weight. He rarely ever saw her eat anything at lunch, and when she did she would tear off a few pieces of bread, stick it in her mouth and push the rest away. It had finally made sense when he confronted her about it, and she revealed the whole story of Sue telling her to go on a special diet, and she needed to be a certain weight to stay on the team. Sue had always been able to manipulate Quinn, and had always ordered her around. _Hadn't she learned that when Sue kicked her off the team when she got pregnant_? The Glee club members were the only people truly there for her. He had to admit that she did always look happiest in that uniform, though. She always looked confident, and sure of herself. But once it came off, she was insecure and lost.

His attention snapped back to Mike, who had nudged him in the shoulder and motioned his head to Rachel. Finn looked around, confused.

"Sorry. Did you say something?" He asked, embarrassed.

"Yes. I just told Mr. Shue that while Journey is a wonderful choice for Sectionals, we need to choose an artist that can really show the audience my voice's full potential and talent. We should do something more romantic. We have amazing musical chemistry so - "

"Rachel, how are you so sure that you and Finn are going to get the lead? Have you ever thought that maybe one of us would sing a solo or duet? You can't sing them all." Quinn blurted out.

Finn watched as the rest of the Glee club murmered, and nodded their heads agreeing to everything Quinn had just said. Rachel's face flushed, her mouth slightly opened, and then her eyes rolled.

"Yes, I agree that I do get a lot of the solos and duets but that's because my voice is the greatest and my voice has had the most training. Mr. Shue, if me and Finn have performed all the duets on stage at the competitions, shouldn't we just go with that? Me and Finn have the most experience on that stage, and to be honest if I may, everyone else's voices are a little," she cleared her throat, shooting a look at Quinn, "weak."

Quinn shot daggers at Rachel, crossing her arms. Realizing the tension, Finn jumped in to avoid any further arguments.

"Mr. Shue, I think Quinn's right. I'm happy that I get most of the leads, but I think it's fair if somebody else got a chance to sing." He said.

Mr. Shue nodded, studying everyones faces. He clapped his hands together, smacking his lips. "All right. I think we've all decided that Finn and Rachel should be allowed a break, and somebody should take their place. I'll have the decision on who gets the leads by next class."

Finn breathed a sigh of relief, avoiding Rachel's glares. He looked over at Quinn, who was packing up her books into her shoulder bag. Everytime he looked at her, he would remember how she looked in that hospital bed. With her blonde hair sticky to her sweaty face, she looked like an angel. She had this glow to her, that made her look beautiful no matter how tired she looked. Something in him was changing. He no longer felt anger whenever he looked at her. All he felt was longing. He missed how simple it use to be between them. Finn made his way over to Quinn slowly, scooping up her book from the floor before she could. He handed it to her with a half smile.

"Hey."

Quinn looked at him, surprised that he was talking to her. She grabbed the book from his hands. "Hi."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I see you're back on the Cheerios."

Quinn smiled. "Yeah, I am. Sue decided to give me another shot. I guess she still sees a younger version of herself in me."

"I don't know about _that_. I know you, and you're nothing like Sue Sylvester." Finn stated, smiling softly as he began to relax.

And Finn had meant that in a good way. People had often misjudged Quinn as a bitter, heartless, popular cheerleader. She was much more than just a cheerleader. Quinn had her moments where she didn't seem to care about the other persons feelings, and she could get a little mean with her remarks, especially to Rachel, but he knew that deep inside she was a good person. He knew her. Just like how he knows that she has spent many years of her life trying to be the perfect daughter just so she didn't disappoint her parents, how she spent her Tuesday nights at the hospital reading to the little kids with illness's and diseases, said a prayer every night before she drifted off to sleep, and how her eyes would get misty everytime she passed by an animal shelter. Finn knew the side of Quinn, the _real_ Quinn, that hardly anyone knows. The side that everybody missed.

"Thanks." Quinn smiled back at him.

Finn stood in silence, wondering what to say next. She licked her lips, waving as she walked out of Glee club to meet up with Mercedes who was waiting for her outside the door. Finn watched her go, and smiled to himself before meeting up with Rachel. As he walked down the hall to Rachel's locker, he thought to himself. He use to say that things between them would never be the same; that they were doomed right from the start and what she did was unforgiveable. _Maybe things aren't over between them. At least not anytime soon._


	6. Chapter 6: Bottom Of The Pyramid

**I have no idea how many chapters this story will be. My rough estimate would be...maybe another 4 chapters? Who knows. I've been gathering ideas for other stories as well, so I want to finish this one soon. I like to incorporate things that have actually happened to Quinn and Finn in this story, but I add my own twists to it. :)** **Dramaaaaaa, oohh laaaa laaa.** **I also did use a couple lines from the fight scene in 2x2.** **So I credit Ryan Murphy + the writers of Glee.**

Quinn stepped out of the stall and walked over to the mirror, washing her hands and straightening out her Cheerios skirt. She puckered her lips, lifting her chin higher as she inspected her make up. She popped open the cap for her lip gloss, and started applying it as she heard a flush and a familiar Latina girl step out. Santana Lopez narrowed her eyes at the sight of Quinn. Quinn let out an amused smirk, aware of how pissed Santana must be at her. It felt good being ontop of everyone and everything again; having that advantage. Quinn glanced at Santana, and raised an eyebrow with a small smile. She straightened her pony tail and walked out of the washroom.

And there it was. The student body parted like the red sea as she walked through the halls just like they use to. Life was returning to the way it was before. Quinn continued to walk, proud and happy until there was a loud bang. Santana ran up behind her, and shoved her into the locker. Quinn grabbed her arm and shoved her away from her.

"You did this to me! You told Sue about my surgery over the summer!" Santana yelled.

"A surgery is when you get your appendix removed. You got-a-_boob-job_!" Quinn pointed out, speaking slowly.

Santana scrunched up her face and slapped Quinn across the face. Quinn held her cheek, before shooting a death glare at her.

"You can not hit me!" Quinn ordered.

"Sure I can! Unless you got knocked up again." Santana yelled, holding up her arms.

That was crossing the line for Quinn. Quinn reached, grabbed Santana, and slammed her into the lockers. They clawed and tugged at each others hair and clothes, screaming as a crowd of students formed around them to watch and figure out what was going on. Santana grabbed Quinn by her shirt and pushed her to the ground. As Quinn stood up and was about to lunge back at her, Mr. Shue ran between them and held them apart.

"Hey! Hey! What is this? Stop it! What happened to being a family?" Mr. Shue yelled, releasing Santana to hold Quinn off from attacking Santana.

"She already has a family! She's a mother!" Santana yelled at her, beginning to walk away from the scene.

"Walk away! And tighten your pony before you get to class!" Quinn screamed, desperately trying to get out of Mr. Shuester's hold.

Quinn tried to calm down as she Santana walk away, shooting looks at anyone who was still there watching them. Quinn pushed away from Mr. Shuester, screaming in anger as she walked down the hallway to the office after principle Figgins caught the last part of the fight. _Stupid Santana_. While she sat outside the office waiting to be lectured by principal Figgins for fighting and using violence on school grounds, the rest of the Glee club sat in the choir room as Mr. Shue walked in late.

"Sorry for being late, guys. I had to deal with some girls." He apologized, not really wanting to embarrass Santana or Quinn.

Finn looked around and couldn't held but notice Quinn's empty seat. "Um, Mr. Shue? Quinn's not here."

"Neither is Santana." Puck called out, raising his eyebrow.

Mr. Shue sighed before speaking, "They're both with Figgins. They are in trouble for fighting and possibly injuring one another in the halls."

The Glee club murmered to each other, shocked. They weren't surprised at the fact that they fought, they were surprised that it got so physical. And it was over being ontop of the pyramid. Finn's eyebrows knit together in concern.

"But Quinn is alright...right?" Finn asked.

"Yes, they are both fine. Maybe a few bruises or cuts but nothing serious. Now, let's try to forget this and focus on today's lesson."

Finn bit the inside of his cheek, not being able to force the image of a hurt Quinn out of his mind. He had heard about two cheerleaders fighting in the halls, but he was too busy with Rachel's complaining about how he supposedly looked at another girl in class to check it out for himself. He never really expected Quinn to be apart of it either. Quinn was never the one to physically fight somebody. She was more verbal. He tensed, looking at the clock every few seconds. He was planning on dropping by the office to check if Quinn was okay. Rachel must have sensed this because she gave him a look, and grabbed his hand as if a reminder that he was with her. To be truthful, Finn was getting tired of Rachel. All they did was fight and he wasn't even sure if he loved her anymore. She was so clingy and dependant on him.

As the bell rang, Finn leaped out of his seat and managed to walk at a fast pace instead of running just so he didn't get any stares. When he reached the office, he saw Quinn leaving. He looked from left to right before hesitantly walking up to her. She looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you...okay?" Finn asked.

"What?"

"Your fight with Santana. Mr. Shue told us in Glee club. That's why you weren't there, right?" He asked, searching her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Quinn shifted uncomfortably, wondering why he was here.

"That's good. I didn't want you to get hurt or anything because Santana's pretty tough. Not that you aren't! You are! It's just..." Finn rambled awkwardly.

Quinn couldn't help but smile. She always found it cute when he rambled on.

"Calm down, I know what you mean."

Finn smiled, relieved. When Quinn brushed a strand of hair away from her face he spotted a small bruise just below her eye. Concern washed over his face as he traced his finger along it down to her cheek. Quinn stood watching him, not saying a word. They stood there watching each other. Quinn's eyes bounced back and forth from his eyes and lips, their faces inching towards each other. Their lips about to meet when Quinn broke out of the spell and stepped away from him. Finn blinked a few times, then scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Yeah..um...sorry about that." Finn spoke, coughing.

Quinn shook her head. "Shouldn't you be with Rachel?" Those words came out harsher than she had expected.

"Yeah. I should...get going then." Finn nodded, turning around and heading back.


	7. Chapter 7: Just Another Finn

**Chapter 7, am I right? As I said earlier, I really appreciate the reviews this story has been getting. I love reading all the responses. And yes, I do look at everyones stories when i'm in a mood to read Fuinn fanfics. haha. I'm trying to finish this story soon so I can work on a new one. All my stories on this account will be Fuinn.**

**I decided to change POVs again. So half of the chapter will be written in Finn's point of view, and then it will change to Quinn's.**

It had been a few days since I had talken to Quinn in the office. _We almost kissed. _It seemed almost unreal to know that I had almost kissed her. I didn't know what I was doing then. I had been caught up in the moment after looking into her big blue eyes. I was almost relieved when Quinn had pulled away. Who knows what kind of hell Rachel would put me through if she found out. But nonetheless after that moment between me and her, things had been awkward. We hardly spoke to one another. Whatever friendship or comfortable-ness we had been building these past few weeks was destroyed in less than 30 seconds. Not that the tension between us was obvious to everybody else. Quinn had been so wrapped up with the new kid, Sam, that I was pretty sure they were going out.

Sam was the new kid, whom I had been pressuring to join Glee club a few weeks back. I wasn't going to say that he was my new best friend, though. He took my position as quaterback on the football team after I decided to help Artie play the game. Coach Bieste thought that was outrageous, and ultimately decided that Sam was better off taking my place. Sam auditioned for Glee club a few days later with the song "Billionaire". Needless to say, the girls were fawning all over him and that big mouth of his. I felt my stomach drop everytime I saw Quinn and Sam cast glances at each other and smile. Rachel even had a nickname for them: Ken and Barbie.

My suspicions of Sam liking Quinn a heck of a lot more than just a friend were confirmed that day in the locker room right after practice. We walked in with our jerseys on, sweating, and chugging water. While I pulled on my shirt after taking a very quick shower, I walked out to see Sam looking at himself in the mirror and pinching his abs. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, Quinn will like these." He said to himself, smiling smugly.

I just stood there, awkwardly. I didn't know what to say to that.

"Do you think Quinn will be impressed by these? I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight. An official girlfriend." Sam asked me, turning to face me.

I just smirked. "Good luck with that. Quinn won't be easy. She'll most likely reject you as soon as she hears 'girlfriend'."

"Hey, you have to have faith in me bro." He chuckled, pulling his shirt down and then frowned. "But you're okay with this, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I heard stories about you and Quinn having some history last year. I don't want to create any drama by asking her out if you're not okay with this." Sam explained slowly, searching my face for any anger.

I just shrugged, ignoring the fact that my face felt like it was burning and my hands were balled into a tight fist. "I don't care. I'm with Rachel, remember? Besides, that was last year."

Sam shrugged at my response. "Cool. I'm taking her out to Breadstix. I've been saving up for a long time. I want things to be perfect when I ask her. Quinn's something special."

_Yeah. She is._

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't help but feel butterflies when Sam had asked her to meet him at Breadstix that night. There was a certain confidence hidden in his voice that she blushed at. Sam was a good guy. Great guy actually. They kissed, hugged, and held hands often but there were no labels attached. At least not yet. Sam was perfect for her. He was quaterback of the football team, he was becoming more popular by the hour, he was cute, and he could really play that guitar. But all those thoughts were blocked out once she saw Sam and Finn walk out of the guys locker room together. <em>When had they become friends? <em>She tilted her head, trying to make out what their lips were saying but got nothing. As she studied them, she noticed the similarities between them. Not the physical similarities, but their personality. They were both jocks, handsome, and both had treated her like a princess.

She felt a lump form in her throat. She slammed her locker door, clutching her books close to her chest as she hurried down the hall. _What was she doing? Of course this was what she was doing._ _She can't do this to Sam. How had she not realized this sooner? _Sam was just another Finn. When she knew she couldn't have Finn, she picked a boy that could be like him. It was the closest thing to having Finn back. She instantly felt guilty. So now that she realized the ugly truth, what was she to do now? Go through with the plan of meeting Sam at Breadstix and possibly even become his girlfriend? Or was she suppose to save him and herself from the future heartbreak and just cancel? Would I talk to Finn about what was going on? How she really felt? How she missed him so badly and get all of this off her chest?

_Stop it, Quinn. You're just being crazy. You like Sam and the last thing you would ever date him for is to be a rebound. _With those thoughts, she sighed and hurried to her car. It was decided then. Tonight she was going on that date with Sam.

When Quinn arrived at the restaurant that night, she spotted Sam at a small table for two near the back. She put on her best smile and walked up to the table. He stood up, kissing her cheek lightly.

"You look...beautiful tonight, Q." He said, his eyes wide as he took her in.

"Thanks. You look great, too." She smiled, her cheeks turning a light pink.

They ordered their drinks and food. Their night consisted of corny jokes and interesting stories. She noticed Sam becoming hesitant, and she tensed. It was coming. She knew it all too well, from when all the other guys tried to ask her out. But when Sam was opening his mouth to say something, she noticed a familiar face. Well, two familiar faces. Standing at the front door stood Finn and Puck, looking around. She watched as Finn caught her look, and gave her a cocky grin. Quinn was fuming. _That was it. She needed to talk to Finn tomorrow._


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting These Feelings

**Chapter 8! Woo! I'm in a really good mood today so I decided to update another chapter of the story. I'll try to update the LAST chapter tonight! So, enjoy! :) By the way, sorry for the crappyness of the chapter. I'm just in a rush to finish this story.**

Quinn paid hardly any attention to Sam that night, her full focus on Finn. She watched as Finn and Puck had been seated at a table just in front of them. It was a larger table, so she guessed that more people were coming and Finn was waiting for them to arrive. _Was he out of his mind?_ Quinn knew exactly what he was doing. He was purposely trying to cut into their date. He knew they were on a date at this specific restaurant. She was fuming, her eyes narrowed at him, and her face slightly red. Every once in awhile she would look up at his table and see him smirking at her. _Just as soon as she was convincing herself that she should get over him, he just decides to pop back into her life. Or date, to be exact. _Quinn was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand placed over hers.

"Q, are you okay? You look mad." Sam spoke cautiously, as if she was going to explode any minute.

"I'm fine, Sam. I'm fine. Just...frustrated. I'm just frustrated." She hissed, her voice dangerously close to a yell.

Sam raised his eyebrows, confused. "Why would you be frustrated? Did I say something wrong?"

Quinn ignored his question, her gaze averting back to Finn who was watching them with an amused smirk on his face. "Did you happen to tell Finn where we were going today?"

"Uh, yeah. I did. After practice I told him that I was taking you on a date. Why?" He seemed really confused, wondering why she was bringing him up.

"Nothing, never mind. Just curious." She gritted her teeth together as she saw Rachel and Santana walk up to Finn and Puck's table.

"If you're not up to this tonight Quinn, I can just take you home. We can have a date some other time." Sam said, already beginning to stand up.

Quinn sighed. "I'm really sorry, Sam. I'm just starting to feel a little sick."

Quinn stood up and pulled on her jacket, walking out of the restaurant. She snuck a quick glance at Finn who was still looking at Sam's arm around her waist. As soon as their eyes met, Finn looked away and listened back in on Puck's conversation with Santana.

* * *

><p>Quinn rushed to school the next morning, wasting no time as she hurried through the front doors to Finn's locker. She stormed past people, pushing couples apart as she walked up to Finn who was searching through the top half of his locker for a textbook. Finn let out a breath of relief when he found his history textbook, and then closed his locker to see Quinn. He was on high alert and caution. Just by one look he knew 'scary Quinn' was out. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle though seeing how pissed she was.<p>

"We need to talk, Finn."

"Oh? What about?" He smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes, pulling him by the top of his shirt into the empty auditorium. Finn stuffed his hands into his pockets, watching as she paced back and forth, her arms crossed and her eyebrows knitted together. Her lips were pursed, her eyes narrowed up at him. Finn's eyes travelled from her face down to her ankles. She was wearing a white sundress with a red cardigan, her hair curled. _She looked really pretty_. _She was always pretty hot when she was mad, too._

"What were you doing at the restaurant last night?" She finally spat out at him.

"The same thing you and Sam were doing. I was eating and having a good time with my friends." He grinned.

Quinn released a dry laugh. There was no humor whatsoever. "Oh drop the act, Finn. The only reason why you were there was because _I_ was there!"

Finn bit the inside of his cheek. He shook his head.

"No way, Quinn. I had absoloutely no interest whatsoever about evesdropping in on your date with Sam." Finn shot back.

"Oh really? You just _happened_ to be at the same restaurant as us? At the exact same time? One table away from us? Oh yeah, what a funny coincidence!" She yelled, shooting him glares.

"Whatever!" He yelled, fighting for a better response as his face turned bright red. "So what if I was there because of your date? Why should that bother you? You could have just ignored me like you have these past few days!"

"Because i've been trying so hard to forget you!" Her eye squeezed shut, a silence filling the room as she blurted out the truth. "Everytime I think that i've found somebody that could make my feelings for you go away, you keep running back into my life and making it a hundred times harder!"

Quinn couldn't believe that she had said all of that. She waited for the worst part. The rejection. The _'I'm sorry, but i'm with Rachel now'_ or for him to laugh and tell her to _'move on'_. But nobody would have expected what came next. Just as Quinn was ready to turn and run, she felt his lips crash against hers.


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Not Done With Us Yet

**This is the last chapter of the story! I'm thinking of creating a one shot tonight. I want to create some stories before tonight's Glee episode. Not very happy about what will happen between Quinn and Finn, due to the spoilers I have been reading recently. I despise Finn and Rachel, and I will not be very happy when they get back together (not this upcoming episode, but it's bound to happen soon). So when they do, you can expect lots of stories since I will be throwing myself into my fuinn writing. aha. WELL, ENJOY. I HOPED YOU LIKE THE STORY!**

**I actually had no idea how to end this, so it's crappy. haha**

Quinn still had her eyes closed when Finn pulled away from the kiss, the taste still lingering on her lips. Finn brushed a strand of hair away from her face, his still just inches apart from hers. Quinn's eyes opened slowly, finding Finn watching her. She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head.

"Quinn," he whispered softly as he caressed her cheek with his hand, "I still love you."

Quinn continued to look into his chocolate brown orbs. _He still loved her_. She could feel her heart beat faster, but she remained calm. She wanted, needed, to know. "How could you still love me? Especially after all that i've done to you last year...I thought you hated me."

"I was hurt, Quinn. You had sex with my best friend." He sighed. "But I could never hate you."

"Then why did you choose Rachel over me?" She asked softly, her eyes starting to glisten with tears.

_"Hey, Finn." Quinn had said, putting on a seductive tone._

_"Uh, hey Quinn. What's up?" He asked, curious to know why she was talking to him._

_"I have been thinking a lot lately and I was thinking that since i'm back on the Cheerios and you're quaterback, we should get back together." She explained, smiling._

_Finn's eyebrows raised, and then he cleared his throat before playing with the strap of his bag. Quinn noticed this, and gave him a look. She recognized this as a classic Finn move. Whenever he was nervous, he would tug at the straps of his bag. _

_"Look, Quinn, i'd be lying if I said I didn't have any feelings for you. I probably always will. But i'm with Rachel now." He carefully let her down, giving her a 'i'm sorry' look before heading off down the hallway._

"Because I was scared that if I chose you, I would get hurt again. I just couldn't handle it." He frowned.

Quinn was about to object but realized that he was right. She had broken his heart, and it was going to take a long time before he could fully trust her again. She looked away, biting down on her lower lip. Finn lifted her chin up with his finger, meeting her eyes again. He wasn't done talking yet.

"And I thought that my feelings were gone, but when I saw you in the hospital after you gave birth to Beth...and when you were back onto the Cheerios team...and especially when I heard Sam was going to ask you to be his girlfriend. I could feel them rushing back, Quinn. They were never gone. That kiss that we just shared...I felt _everything_. You're the girl I want to be with, Q. You. Not Rachel. Not Santana. Only you." He said quickly, his arms going around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, their lips meeting once again.

"Good, because i'm not done with us yet." He said, kissing her deeply.

_Fin._


End file.
